


A Fort Built For Two

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Pregnant! [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Timothy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Rhys, pregnant rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys' nest is under the table. So are all the pillows.





	A Fort Built For Two

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.
> 
> Rhysothy with “Baby, I know you’re pregnant, but can you please leave some pillows for me?”

Timothy woke up freezing for the umpteenth time in the last two months. He sighed quietly and resigned himself to a cold sleep, only to realize his pillow had been slipped from under his head. The alpha growled, tired and frustrated. He sat up, his lids heavy, his body sluggish. He slid off their extremely soft, cushy bed and padded out to the dining room where a fort sat, consuming the long table. He pushed a chair out of the way purely by memory and pulled it back in. He could smell his omega, curled on all the pillows in their home, covered in their bedding, sheets draped off the table, cocooning them. The nest did look extremely cozy. Timothy snaked under the covers and crawled in behind Rhys, pulling him close and nuzzling the wonderfully marked bond site. He scented Rhys who sighed happily and wiggled in close. Tim could feel the beginning bump of Rhys’ belly and rubbed it fondly.

“Mmm, baby, I know you’re pregnant, but can you leave some pillows for me?” Timothy murmured, scenting Rhys and kissing his back.

“Mmmno,” Rhys mumbled, turning over to cuddle into Timothy. “Then you’d never follow me in here.”

That got a chuckle from the alpha. “Okay, okay. How about I move the mattress under here in the morning?”

“Mmperfect,” Rhys drowsed. Timothy held him close and drifted off in a happy and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
